


Never Be The Same Again

by Anonymous



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Kid Fic, M/M, Multiplicity/Plurality, Sibling Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dad and Pops didn't like Dee hanging out with Remus, but Dee didn't know that. He just knew Remus was as much his brother as Roman was, and today...Remus wanted to hang out with him.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous





	Never Be The Same Again

Dee walked out of his room and went downstairs, where he saw Roman disinterestedly watching television. He jumped onto the back of the couch and chirped, “Hi, Roman!”

The twitch he got in response to that made his heart sink down to his stomach. Roman wasn’t fronting right now. Remus was. Remus turned to him with a polite smile. “Hi, Dee.”

“Sorry, Remus, didn’t know you were fronting,” Dee mumbled. “I can go…”

“Why would I want you to go?” Remus asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Usually…you want to be left alone…? That’s what Dad and Pops say.” Dee asked.

“Not today, sweets,” Remus said with a smile. “Why don’t we watch some cartoons together?”

Dee smiled and walked around the couch, sitting down next to Remus as Remus turned the channel to Nickelodeon. _Spongebob_ was playing, and for a while Dee was completely sucked into the show, laughing at all the jokes and marveling at the fact that Remus wanted to spend time with him. Remus wrapped his arm around Dee’s shoulders, using his thumb to stroke Dee’s upper arm. Dee didn’t know why exactly he was doing that, but it felt good, so maybe Remus was just stimming.

After a time, Remus turned to Dee and asked, “Do you mind showing me some of your tinker toys?”

“Sure!” Dee exclaimed. He was so excited! Roman had played with his tinker toys before, but Remus had never shown an interest in that. But maybe Remus was actually a good brother after all!

Dee led Remus up the stairs, chattering all the while about the things he had been doing with his tinker toys, until they got to Dee’s room. He ran in right away, but Remus came in slower, closing the door behind him and leaning against it for a second, before Dee heard the click of the lock. Dee turned around, frowning. “Why did you lock the door? We’re just playing with Tinker Toys, we can leave the door open!”

“We could,” Remus agreed. “But I wanted to play a different game with you, Dee. A special game.”

“Really?” Dee asked, skeptically. “What kind of game?”

“It’s a game you can’t tell Dad and Pops about, all right?” Remus asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Because if they knew, we would hang out even less than we do now. And sometimes I want to hang out with you, but Dad and Pops say no.”

Dee’s stomach churned, and he didn’t know why. “I won’t tell anyone, I guess,” he said. “But I don’t know why.”

Remus smiled, a predatory smile, and he undid the zipper and button on his pants, and suddenly, Dee understood _exactly_ why Remus had said he couldn’t tell. His eyes widened, and he backed up into the window, before trying to fling it open so he could get away. But before he could lift the window more than an inch, Remus had wrapped his arms around Dee’s middle and had thrown him on the bed. Dee was shaking violently as Remus came over and ripped off his underpants, starting to pull down Dee’s pants as well and clamping a hand over Dee’s mouth when Dee whimpered. “Remember, if you tell, I’ll kill you,” Remus said in a deadly whisper.

Dee shuddered and shook, shaking his head and thrashing violently as Remus tore off Dee’s pants and underwear, flipping him onto all fours before shoving his…his _thing_ up Dee’s butt. He thought he might get sick as he screamed into Remus’ hand. That _hurt,_ like, impossibly bad! “Stop!” Dee screamed into Remus’ hand, though it came out muffled. “Please! Stop!”

Remus just shoved himself in further and growled, “Shut up, cunt.”

Dee cried, eyes squeezed shut tight as he tried to deal with the pain. He wished he didn’t understand what was going on, but he knew from back when Mom still had him, and she had to fund her drug habit. He knew exactly what Remus was doing to him.

Remus thrust forward and Dee screamed into Remus’ hand, seeing stars and blacking out for a few seconds. Remus’ other hand wrapped itself around Dee’s throat. “Shut. Up,” Remus warned.

Dee sobbed, hard, and there was knocking on the door. “Hey, Dee? Are you in there? Are you all right?”

“Fuck,” Remus swore. “Dad and Pops weren’t supposed to be home for another hour!” In a louder voice he said, “It’s fine, Dad! Dee ate something bad and I’m helping him! You can put the groceries away!”

Dee wanted to scream, he wanted to scream _so bad,_ but he knew if he did Remus would kill him.

“You sure, Roman? We can help him now that we’re home!”

“I’m sure!” Remus called back in his best imitation of Roman.

Dad tried the doorknob, only to find it locked. There was a pause, in which the only sound was Dee’s erratic breathing. “If that’s the case, why’s the door locked?” Dad asked.

“Fuck,” Remus hissed. “If you come in here, I’m killing the snot-nosed cunt!” he hollered.

“Remus! Get out of Dee’s room! Pops and I have told you a thousand times to leave him alone!” Dad exclaimed.

Dee bit Remus’ hand and he howled in pain. Dee screamed, no words, just pain and hurt and suffering. Remus squeezed around Dee’s throat and Dee choked.

It felt like an eternity that Dee just stayed there, squirming and thrashing around enough to get Remus out of his backside, but not enough to get Remus’ hand off his throat. There was pounding and shouting coming from his door, and then that went quiet. Dee was seeing spots, gasping for breath, and then, like a miracle, the hand was gone.

Dee gasped for air and sobbed, flinging himself into Pops’ arms, as Pops rubbed his back in small circles. Dee turned to look at where Remus had been, and found a furious Dad yelling at him, while Remus just stared at Dee with sheer hatred in his eyes. “Emile,” Pops said softly. “Both of their pants were off…you don’t think…”

“That Remus actually acted on his thoughts?” Dad growled. “Yes, I do, and I bet he didn’t count on us coming home early. But I’m calling the cops. Regardless of how much he actually did, the intention was there. And that’s unforgivable.”

“You’d let Roman go to prison?” Remus laughed, a demented sound that made Dee shiver. “You’d never let your golden boy go!”

“If it means Dee is safe, Remus, we’ll send you and Roman somewhere that the both of you can be closely monitored and make sure that you don’t hurt anywhere else,” Dad said calmly.

Remus started shouting, but Dad just dragged him out of the room as he called 911 on his cell. Pops hugged Dee tight. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “We tried to keep Remus away from you, because we knew he was inappropriate around you. But we never thought it would come to this.”

Dee just shuddered and burrowed deeper into Pop’s chest. He didn’t know what might happen next, but he knew one thing for sure: he’d never be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear: I AM NOT CLAIMING PLURALITY LEADS TO RAPE. I AM NOT CONDONING INCEST. I needed to get rid of intrusive thoughts that were plaguing me and so I created this to shout it into the void and forget about it.


End file.
